Multifunctional pots are modern kitchen utensils capable of realizing various processing modes such as frying, stir-frying, steaming and boiling, and each function generally has at least two gears, so that diverse requirements of a user can be fulfilled and it greatly facilitates people's life. An existing multifunctional pot generally has a shell and a pot body. For some multifunctional pots, cooking is realized by directly heating the pot body by a heater, but it is likely to result in the uneven heating of the pot body in this case. Or, a heat conducting liner is further provided between the shell and the pot body, and a heater is provided on an outer wall of the liner. In this case, although the problem of the uneven heating of the pot body is overcome, most of the heat from the heater will be dissipated to the surrounding through the shell since the heater is provided between the heat conducting liner and the shell. Accordingly, the heat loss is high, the energy utilization rate is low, and the operating efficiency is low. Moreover, the temperature of the shell is high, and it is thus less safe.